No Tan Simple Curiosidad
by Blackoutdancer
Summary: ¡En la torre de la estación de Twilight Town, una relación de 'sólo amigos' va demasiado lejos! (AkuRoku) (Yaoi) (Lemon) (One-shot)


¡**Hola! Hoy os traigo lo que va a ser mi segundo boyXboy fic de Kingdom Hearts y mi... ¡primerísimo Lemon en general! Esta vez con Axel y Roxas**

**Creo que me ha salido decente para ser mi primero, y he intentado que los personajes me salgan lo menos OOC posible (quitando una palabra malsonante, pero bah, es una).**

**En fin, ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

Tras una larga misión en la que tenían que recolectar corazones, Axel y Roxas se encontraban relajándose en la torre de la estación de Twilight Town, disfrutando de sus ya acostumbrados helados de sal marina.

Llevaban ya bastantes minutos en silencio, por lo que Roxas decidió hablar.

-Qué silencio, ¿eh?

-Demasiado, sí- asintió Axel-. Pero de vez en cuando no está mal disfrutar de este tipo de situaciones. Nunca sabes cuando nos puede atacar una manada de sincorazón.

-Ojalá nos pudiésemos quedar así para siempre...

Otro silencio incómodo.

-¿Sabes? Cuando tenía tu edad, lo que más me importaba era coleccionar cartas de Pokémon- confesó el pelirrojo.

Roxas se rió de ese nombre tan raro.

-¿Qué demonios es un Pokémon?- preguntó, divertido.

-Las modas han cambiado un montón.

-Pues el otro día, vi a un grupo de chicos intentando jugar a un juego llamado ''Verdad o Reto'' con otras chicas- dijo Roxas.

-Quizás no todas han cambiado- sonrió Axel.

Sin venir a cuento, una sonrisita apareció en la cara de Roxas.

-¿Y tu qué?- preguntó tocando el costado del otro con su codo mientras guiñaba un ojo-. ¿Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?

-Dejémoslo estar, Roxas- suspiró el mayor.

-Bah, eres mayor que yo, de todas formas. Seguro que ya has tenido sexo y todo- soltó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Axel se atragantó un poco con su propia saliva. No se podía imaginar que Roxas, quien había renacido como Incorpóreo hace 6 meses y había perdido la memoria, supiese ya de esos ''temas''.

-¿Sabes? Si quisieses tener sexo conmigo, te dejaría- sonrió el rubio.

-No puedo, Roxas. Se supone que te tengo que mantener vigilado, ¿Sabes?- dijo el mayor.

-Pero acabas de decir que nunca sabemos cuándo volveremos a tener momentos como éste- discutió Roxas-. Puede que nunca llegue a saber que se siente al hacer ''eso'', y tu eres la única persona en la que confío además de Xion.

-Mira, Roxas...

-Lo siento, tenía que preguntarlo- se disculpó el rubio.

-La situación ya está complicada como está. El resto de la Organización ya sospecha de nosotros, así que no es necesario meter ésto también.

Roxas se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tienes razón...- suspiró. De repente, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios-. Sin embargo...

Con éso dicho, Roxas se quitó su gabardina de la Organización XIII, revelando así su delgado (aunque bien formado) torso y sus pantalones de cuero, que remarcaban su trasero.

Axel se quedó boquiabierto. Nunca antes había visto a Roxas de esa manera.

-¿Quizás ésto te ayude a decidirte? No se lo diré a naadiee...- canturreó sonriente.

El pelirrojo terminó rindiéndose, sintiendo como la sangre se le comenzaba ha agalopar en zonas bajas.

-¡Vale, vale! Me rindo- dijo un poco sonrojado-. Pero ni una palabra a NADIE de esto, ¿Lo captas?- preguntó colocándose un dedo en la sien.

Roxas, más feliz que una perdiz, se quitó lo que quedaba de ropa y se tumbó en en suelo, levantando las piernas.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?- preguntó Axel un poco incómodo.

-Si es tal y como lo montan los chicos esos, entonces por supuesto- guiñó un ojo el rubio- Bueno, cuando quieras...

Axel se quitó toda su ropa, dejando al descubierto su generosa erección.

Se quedó mirando el trasero de Roxas, preguntándose si el chico estaba previamente preparado. Ni siquiera preguntó, por lo que situó la cabeza de su pene en la entrada del rubio.

Roxas comenzaba a impacientarse. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle a su amigo que pasaba, comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en zonas bajas.

-A... Axel, duele mucho- se quejó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

El mencionado se apartó rápidamente.

-Lo siento, tendría que haber preguntado- se disculpó.

''¡¿Y qué narices hago yo ahora?!'', se preguntó.

Entonces, una idea vino a su mente. Observó lo que quedaba de su helado de sal marina, que se encontraba en el suelo, y luego a Roxas.

''Ésto es un poco raro, pero no puedo hacer más...''

Untó sus dedos en la sustancia azulada y colocó uno en la entrada del rubio. Éste dió un pequeño salto al sentir tan fría sensación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó.

-Preparándote, por supuesto. Al principio no te gustará, pero se pondrá mejor después.

Axel comenzó a introducir su dedo lentamente en la cavidad de Roxas. Éste último se sintió molestia al pricipio, pero al rato comenzó a gemir un poco.

-Te lo dije- sonrió Axel.

Introdució otro dedo, y después otro. Cuando sintió que el otro estaba preparado, sacó sus dedos.

-A... Ax... el- murmuró el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo... ya...- suplicó.

Axel colocó de nuevo el extremo de su miembro en la entrada de Roxas y comenzó a empujar suavemente. Roxas soltó un gritito, por lo que Axel descendió un poco el ritmo.

-Ah... Mngh...- el rubio no podía parar de gemir.

Axel no pudo aguantar más, por lo que introdució su pene entero de golpe.

-¡Aaaoooh!- gimió sonoramente Roxas.

El pelirrojo se detuvo al escuchar a Roxas gemir de esa manera.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó preocupado.

Roxas sonrió suavemente.

-Sólo un poco. Eres un poco grande para mí, jejeje.

Tras esa pequeña interrupción, Axel comenzó a embestir más fuerte, sintiendo la estrecha cavidad del menor. La mezcla de la frialdad del helado y la calidez del interior de Roxas lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Mmm! Uuff!- Roxas gemía sin control. Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era nuevo para él, y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

El mayor se inclinó y comenzó a lamer los pezones del rubio, lo que provocó que éste agarrase un buen mechón de su melena roja.

-Joder, Axel...

El mencionado comenzó a besarlo en los labios, provocando un sonido que consiguió excitarlo aún más.

Cuando se cansó de estar en esa posición, Axel colocó a Roxas a estilo perrito, dándole una buena vista del bien formado trasero del rubio.

Comenzó a embestirlo. Cada vez que sacaba su miembro, lo volvía a meter con más fuerza aún. El sonido que estaban provocando sus testículos al chocar contra la suave piel de Roxas lo estaba llevando al límite.

El rubio comenzó a temblar.

-No puedo más, Axel... M... me voy a... AAH!- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que soltó una generosa cantidad de líquido blanquecino en el suelo.

La cavidad de Roxas se estrechó, lo que provocó que Axel llegase también a su clímax. Rápidamente, retiró su miembro del interior del rubio y soltó su semilla en la espalda de éste.

Roxas se giró y agarró el ahora más relajado miembro de Axel. Comenzó a lamerlo, retirando los restos de semen que quedaban. Sin embargo, hizo una mueca y lo escupió.

-¡Puaj!

-Normalmente se lo tragan- rió Axel.

Roxas le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento, es que sabía raro...- se disculpó.

El pelirrojo sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

-Ni te preocupes. Has hecho más que suficiente.

Tras limpiar el desastre que habían formado, el dúo se quedó mirando al horizonte, sin saber muy bien que decirle al otro.

-Ey, Axel- dijo Roxas.

-Mhm?

-Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones...

Roxas sonrió traviesamente.

-¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo de nuevo si nos volvemos ha quedar solos?- preguntó.

-De acuerdo. Si se nos presenta la oportunidad, lo haremos. Pero hay que mantener ésto ENTRE NOSOTROS, ¿Lo captas?

-¡Captado!- sonrió Roxas guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

No muy lejos de allí, en la puerta que daba acceso adonde estaban ahora, la pobre Xion se encontraba temblando y con la boca abierta. Estaba segura de que no volvería a verlos con los mismos ojos de nuevo.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? Porfa sería genial que me dejáseis algún review contándome qué os parece, así sabré si se me da bien esto o no.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
